


useless

by jailor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon Compliant, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor/pseuds/jailor
Summary: Well, that's that. The Homeworld gems came back, they won. Guess it's over.Takes place during Episode 52 "Jail Break".
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	useless

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is also posted on my Tumblr in two parts [here (1)](https://rosedemption.tumblr.com/post/190051088036/useless-a-brief-pearl-centric-angst-fanfic-based) and [here (2)](https://rosedemption.tumblr.com/post/190050252231/thats-the-conversation-in-useless-thank-you-for).  
Transcript below for ease of access.  


* * *

[image description: Pearl and Amethyst sitting in adjacent cells. A thought bubble reading "useless" is connected to both of them]  
Comic title: useless: a plot-irrelevant comic by yourfossa.tumblr.com.  
[ID: Amethyst's gem glows and she reforms inside a cell on Peridot's ship.]  
AMETHYST: oh, geez.  
PEARL (offscreen): Amethyst?  
[ID: Amethyst jumps up in surprise. Pearl is sitting next door.]  
AMETHYST: Pearl! What happened? Where's Steven?  
PEARL: The opposite corridor. Ruby as well. I didn't see where they took Sapphire away to.  
[Amethyst looks thoughtful.]  
AMETHYST: I thought this was about Rose. That big gem freaked when Steven busted out his shield. Why take Sapphire?  
PEARL: Hm.  
AMETHYST: Dang, Steven's gotta be pretty scared...so what's the plan, P?  
PEARL: Plan?  
AMETHYST: Uh, jailbreak plan? The reason you didn't let yourself get poofed after my useless butt did?  
[ID: Pearl's face. She's facing away from Amethyst and frowning.]  
PEARL: I don't have one. And you're not useless, Amethyst.  
AMETHYST: Crap. So what happens next?  
PEARL: We're on the way to Homeworld now. Steven will likely stand trial for – for the rebellion.  
[ID: Amethyst with a big fake grin, waving her hand.] AMETHYST: Ha, yikes. Let's bust out and grab those two before that happens, 'k? It'll be like old times. Y'know, you and Garnet, fighting bad gems.  
[ID: Pearl's cell. Amethyst is in silhouette. Pearl has a distant expression.] AMETHYST: Then we can all go home.  
AMETHYST: Pearl?  
[ID: Silhouette of the hand ship from outside]  
[ID: Amethyst and Pearl shown side by side, leaning against the wall between them]  
PEARL: Sapphires are a rare gem of high rank on Homeworld. I imagine that's why she was separated from us.  
AMETHYST: What about Steven? They think he's Rose, don't they? Doesn't get much higher than the leader of the Crystal Gems.  
[ID: Pearl's hands fly up to cover her mouth.]  
AMETHYST: You with me?  
[ID: Pearl tears her fingers from her face with a gasp.]  
PEARL: Homeworld gems...wouldn't see it that way. Yes, they may hold a trial, or–  
[ID: Shot of Pearl's hands fiddling as she speaks.]  
PEARL: – but it won't do them any good. Steven's been told less even than you about where we come from. And a Quartz, or a ruby for that matter – they're strong, but they aren't considered valuable, not like a –  
[ID: Shot of Amethyst listening & a Pink Diamond gem seen upside down]  
PEARL: ...well, like a sapphire.  
AMETHYST: What about a pearl?  
[ID: Amethyst looking casually in the direction of Pearl's cell. Pearl with legs drawn up and arms crossed, glancing to the side, eyes narrowed.]  
PEARL: I'm sorry, Amethyst. I know we've kept you in the dark about your heritage. Rose didn't want – anyway, there are things we should have told you.  
[ID: Pearl in cell looking morose.] PEARL: None of that matters now, I suppose, but I've failed you. I'm sorry.  
AMETHYST (offscreen): Wow, two apologies in a row? Maybe I should spend a night in jail more often! haha  
PEARL: ...  
[ID: Amethyst grinning nervously over.]  
[ID: Amethyst slumps back down.] AMETHYST: Whatever. I'm sorry, too.  
[ID: Pearl glancing wearily in her direction.] PEARL: Amethyst, I –  
STEVEN (offscreen): GUYS!  
[ID: Rear of Steven's head standing in front of them. Amethyst and Pearl sitting up with shocked expressions.  
AMETHYST & PEARL: Steven!  
"useless" THE END

Thank you for reading!  



End file.
